The Laptop
by SeraphHT
Summary: Ghost discovers Roach has access to a laptop . Thus, he decides to use the opportunity to his advantage, and has a little fun with the internet and Roach... (Slash, one-shot)


Ghost yawned and stretched, pushing his legs out and craning his neck until a soft _crack _sounded. He relaxed, relieved by the slow cease of the ache. However, with his book missing and no missions or training, a new pain took over—the pain of boredom.

He lifted himself from the sofa and wandered to Roach's room. It was always fun to see what the young sargeant was up to. Often his actions were humorous and amusing to the lieutenant.

Approaching the familiar white door, Ghost wrapped a gloved hand around the knob and waited. There was a soft murmur coming from inside the room. After a few more seconds, he twisted the knob and pushed the door inside, finding Roach at a desk by one side of the room.

In front of him was a laptop. Roach was leaned back against the plastic chair, headphones on, screen flashing a music video.

"…Internet?" was all Ghost said as he slowly drew near the younger man.

Roach looked up, a smile adorning his handsome features. Taking off his headphones, his green eyes met Ghost's, and he asked, sounding apologetic. "I'm sorry, sir—what did you say?"

"How in the bloody hell did you get this laptop past Captain MacTavish?" Ghost demanded, slightly relieved his red-tinted eyewear and balaclava hid his bewilderment. As far as he was concerned, the internet around the base was strictly for business.

"Oh," Roach looked back at the laptop and paused the video. He returned his gaze to Ghost and smiled guiltily. "I have my ways, sir."

Ghost eyes him suspiciously. "…Right. That's really sneaky, mate. Now, what're you listening to?"

"One of my favourite songs," Roach replied simply, gesturing a plastic chair at one side of the room. As the lieutenant grabbed it and sat next to the young sargeant, Roach continued, "I haven't heard it in, forever. You want to listen?"

"No thanks, mate," Ghost waved it off. He leaned forward towards the laptop and opened a new tab. Gingerly, he rested his fingers on the keyboard, pondering what to type in.

Roach watched curiously to what his friend and teammate would do.

However, Ghost sighed and leaned back against his chair. Taking off his eyewear, he rubbed his blue orbs. "Shite…I haven't had access to the internet for a long time. Life always filled with missions and hell. You have any ideas what to search for?"

Roach was silent for a while. "Um…Facebook?"

Ghost stared at him, perplexed. The younger man laughed and said, "Okay, Instagram? Tumblr? A game walkthrough video? A funny clip on Youtube?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ghost asked, laughing. He removed his balaclava and set in on the table. After staring at the keyboard for a few minutes or so, he looked back at Roach, inquiringly.

Roach bit his bottom lip, and made one more suggestion. "We can read something. There are plenty of websites for fiction of all genres."

Ghost smirked. "I had one option in my mind, surprised you haven't suggested it yet. Pretend I'm not your lieutenant, Roach—let's just say I was your normal friend. Now, then, man to man, what can we search for that we could both enjoy?"

Roach was silent as his green eyes wandered all over the room in search of an answer. Nervously, he gulped and scratched the back of his neck, stuttering, "I really don't know, sir."

The dark-haired man next to him stared incredulously. Then he burst into laughter.

Bewildered by his friend's sudden mirth, Roach blushed lightly. "W-What is it, sir?"

"You're so innocent, Roach," Ghost said, his laughter calming into chuckles. He leaned forward and typed in a few words so fast, there was no glimpse of it even when he tapped 'Enter'.

A list of options came out, and Roach read the first. The blood rushed to his cheeks and his face tinted a deep red. Ghost inwardly chuckled, his eyes on the screen. His chuckle sent tingles all over Roach's body. It was a supressed laugh, dark and cheeky to be exact.

"Don't tell me you've never browsed through a site like this," Ghost teased with a satisfied smirk, his blue eyes glinting. He glanced at Roach and grinned at the deep blush on his cheeks. "Come on, look at the categories, mate! Plenty to choose from. Which one's your favourite?"

Roach frowned. His frown was adorable. "S-Sir, this site…it's inappropriate."

Ghost stared at him disbelievingly. "What, you're not _turned on, _Roach? What the—this is spectacular! First time I've met a man who isn't tempted by this. Fine then, I'll pick a category and video. You get the next turn."

He clicked on a video and it played immediately. Roach cursed at the fast internet and grimaced at the scene. Shit, he was uncomfortable.

Ghost chuckled. Roach's face was still heated up, and he wondered whether it could absorb any deeper shade of red, especially with the graphic and whining and moaning coming from the clip. He glanced furtively at Ghost, who was watching the screen with a smirk. Was his lieutenant enjoying that?

"What do you think?" His blue eyes turned to Roach and in response the sargeant averted his eyes.

"I'm uncomfortable," He said earnestly.

Suddenly, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. Bewildered (and still blushing like a madman, mind you), Roach turned to face Ghost, who still had that stupid, mischievious yet sexy smirk on his face.

"Alright, mate," Ghost said, pulling Roach close to him. The younger man leaned against the older one as he continued, "Let me get you all comfortable."

Ghost leaned in and brushed his lips against Roach's, which earned a priceless expression from the latter. His green eyes widened, his sand-coloured eyebrows shot up, and his soft, pinkish lips parted slightly in surprise.

The clip was still playing. Slapping, moaning and plenty of inappropriate noises still sounded from the laptop. The fullscreen video rather, more or less, still played by the edge of his eyes. Roach gulped, his breath still hitched. Did Ghost kiss him?

Before he could answer that question, the lieutenant repeated his action, but the kiss lasted longer. Roach closed his eyes as Ghost's other hand cupped his cheek, holding him firmly. He slowly began to enjoy it…

A soft moan escaped him when Ghost's tongue slipped into his mouth. Their tongues intertwined, and Roach was enjoying the lieutenant's taste until the load moan came from the computer. Roach was annoyed.

Suddenly the door burst open.

The kiss broke off, but Ghost's arm was still around Roach's shoulders, and the video was still playing, as the two looked at the newcomer. Roach grew pale at the sight of Captain MacTavish.

The captain looked embarrassed and scandalized. "Roach! It was you, you bloody muppet!"

"C-Captain," Surprise jolted through Roach and he jerked, but Ghost's arm was firm.

Soap opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped short at a wail of sexual pleasure from the laptop. His eyes went to the screen, and he stared at it with a blank, confused expression. It took him a few seconds, but when it fell into place what was on the screen, and what Roach and Ghost were close to doing, a blush crept up to the captain's cheeks.

Ghost snickered as Soap sighed and frowned. Running a hand down his face, Soap mumbled,  
"Turn that bloody video off, you arseholes."

Roach leaned forward and closed the window, before closing the laptop.

"I have an idea it was your doing, Ghost," Soap accused. As a response, Ghost shrugged and grinned cheekily.

"I should remember to lock the door next time," Ghost said.

Soap groaned and looked away for a few seconds. He looked back at them and entered the room, snatching the laptop away. "Alright, I'm taking this back, you sneaky little bug. I'll think of a punishment for you, somehow."

"If you leave him here, with me, captain, I'll give him the proper punishment he deserves," Ghost grinned.

"Um…I'm not sure whether that would be a punishment or a priviledge to Roach," Soap murmured. "He looked like he was enjoying the little act you almost got him into…"

Roach blushed deeper. Was it obvious that he liked it?

"Err, I guess I'll just take Roach with me," Soap decided, heading for the door. Roach complied and followed him. Before they left, Soap eyed Ghost suspiciously. "By the way, I'd rather not have you corrupt the innocent little sargeant we have here, Riley."

"Might as well have me corrupt him first than you, captain," Ghost lazily retorted.

Roach bit the insides of his cheek as he followed his captain back to the office where he had originally stolen the laptop. Hopefully Captain MacTavish's punisment was not another powerful and tempting kiss, or anything similar to Ghost's earlier antics.

Roach eyed his captain suspiciously. Then again, thinking back, maybe that won't be so bad.

* * *

**A/N: **_What a lame ending. T_T Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that!_


End file.
